The Unusual Avengers
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: The Avengers were famed for the battle of New York, and many knew their names and faces. Everyone knew Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America and the Hulk. And everyone knew about the defeat of Thor's younger brother, Loki. Less was known about the group that formed after them, The Unusual Avengers. (Summaries are not my strong point) (AU where Loki is on Earth)


**OK, so I have another story coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL.**

The Avengers were famed for the battle of New York, and many knew their names and faces. Everyone knew Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America and the Hulk. And everyone knew about the defeat of Thor's younger brother, Loki.

Less was known about the group that formed after them, The Unusual Avengers.

Loki was grounded to Earth, and Thor was charged with looking after him.

Thor found Jane Foster again and settled down in the Avengers tower.

Tony relaxed and worked on more suits.

Steve got into the 21st Century.

As everyone quieted down, Loki fired back up.  
Except…this time there was no evil intention. There was just his getting to know Thor's friends on Midgard.

**_~Uncanny Avengers Assemble!~_**

Well, sort of. Thor made Loki stay at the dinner he had invited Jane and her friends too. Loki was NOT happy.

In the slightest.

Tony threatened to "sic Dr. Banner on him" if he didn't behave, and that was something Loki was not willing to go through again.  
When the knock finally came, from the look on Thor's face, you could swear that he had seen heaven or something.

The door banged open and there stood Jane Foster, in all her "radiant beauty". Loki looked up from his book, (_Frankenstein_) looked Jane over, and then returned his attention to his book when Thor immediately swooped her up and kissed her.

A voice startled him out of a paragraph.

"Ugh, Jane, can you guys at least do that somewhere else?"

Loki glanced up again.

Jane's assistant stood watching the display of affection with a wrinkled nose. She pushed her glasses up her nose and walked past the two, patting Thor on the shoulder.

Tony stepped up and shook her hand. "Ah, Darcy Lewis, good to meet you! I've heard quite a bit about you."

Darcy grinned. "And I've heard quite a bit about you, Mr. Stark!"

Tony waved a hand. "Please, call me Tony. Loosen up!"

"No thanks," Darcy said. "You've got a girlfriend." Tony smiled and Darcy laughed, dark hair bouncing around her shoulders.

As Dr. Selvig sidled past Loki to talk to Dr. Banner, Loki turned his attention back to his book, attempting to drown out the meet-and-greet going on around him.

He managed to ignore the outside world for about ten blissful minutes when he heard a voice by his elbow.

"Hey," the voice said.

Loki tried to ignore it.

The owner of the voice peered over his shoulder. "I love that book," the voice said.

Loki gave up and faced the owner of the voice.

"Darcy Lewis," she said, sticking a hand out.

Loki looked at the extended hand disdainfully and she withdrew it. "You're Loki, right?"

Beat.

"Yes."

"Ah." She sat for another minute and then faced him again. "What's up?"

Loki turned his gaze to the ceiling in puzzlement.

"NO no no no no," Darcy waved her arms. "Um…it means what's going on with you? It doesn't literally mean up. It's a…Midgardian expression."

Loki stared at her for a minute. "You Midgardians seem to have several expressions like that."

"Well, doesn't Asgard?"

Another beat.

"I don't believe so."

"Man, do you guys have ANY fun up there with whats-his-name?" she asked. She put a hand over one eye. "Um…Eyepatch dude….Odin! That's his name!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I managed to amuse myself."

"Yes," Darcy nodded sagely. "By breaking the rules."

"Some rules are meant to be broken," Loki told her seriously. "So no, most people didn't have 'fun'."

Darcy laughed. "You know, Thor told me a lot about you, but he never said you were funny. This better be the start of a friendship."

Loki frowned. "I don't have _friends,_" he said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "You sound like Sherlock Holmes."

"What?"

Darcy shook her head. "I'm gonna have to educate you."

"I don't need _education._ Besides, you'll be leaving soon." _At least with any luck,_ Loki thought grimly.

"Oh…Thor didn't tell you."

"What did Thor neglect to tell me?"

"That Jane went broke and we're moving here for a while. Sorry," she added at the look on his face.

Loki stifled a groan and dropped his head into his hands.

It was going to be a very long year.

**So there we go!  
Please review. I hope I kept everyone in character!**


End file.
